1. Technical Field
This invention relates to firearms which utilize gas pressure developed by the explosion in the barrel to automatically eject the spent cartridge case or shell and a structure to selectively permit manual ejection of the empty shells by disabling the gas operated automatic ejection mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art structures have employed devices for bleeding off the explosion gas through ports in the magazine tube of the firearm to the atmosphere before the gas can operate to actuate the automatic ejection mechanism. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,477.
The present invention greatly simplifies the apparatus heretofore proposed as in the above patent.